


Redress

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, it has nothing to do with Home Ecc, this is what happens when I'm bored in Home Ecc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith works through some terminology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redress

To have an item, similar or equal to the item damaged given in exchange.

Somehow, she knows B isn’t going to be giving up her heart anytime soon.

She hadn’t even realised she had it.

Preventing the end of the world is a fairly good excuse, but it’s getting old.

Worn, thin, tattered like the crumpled rags that hit the ground after each successful dusting.

What goes around comes around.

 

Death for dead, a life given for countless others taken. Only two. Countless doesn't really apply,now does it? Only death can pay for life.

Read that in some book or other.

Not important. Nothings as important as reve -redemption. Even if redemption is a sort of revenge ( on who?) Her head hurts.

Nothing she can't handle.

You start living large, you learn how to be five by five come morning.

Even if it's an act.


End file.
